


Cold Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold!Levi, Cuddles, Eren wants to warm him up, Fluff, Levi is a frosty bastard, M/M, Warm!Eren, but not really, it goes a little further than he expected, more like demands disguised as cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets cold easily, but luckily Eren always runs warm and will do anything to please his Captain . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> It was a rushed ending. Sorry!  
> If you have any requests or AU's message me cause I'm all over that like white on rice.  
> I also have like 500++ unfinished fics so like . . . help a bruh out

Levi got cold very fast. Erwin said it was his frosty personality that made the cold even more frigid for the short tempered, short bodied man. Levi gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. Winter always came early where they were, and always stayed late into the year, making about two-thirds of the year fucking unbearable, and Levi complained about it a lot.

It was the first day this year where even a jacket, cloak, scarf, doubled socks, a fur hat and his thick winter jeans, couldn't keep him the least bit warm. He hated his birthday month for many reasons, but this one especially got under his skin.

"Fuck! My hands are going to freeze right the fuck off!" Levi growled angrily as he supervised a test Hange was doing on Eren's hands today. She wanted to test his fingers for everything, from how quick his reactions were to seeing if she could freeze one of his fingers off.

Eren looked up at him as Hange secured heart rate bands around each finger. "Sir, you can put your fingers on my neck of you want."

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Levi snapped, glaring down at the golden, doey-eyed kid. Eren raised his eyebrows.

"They'll warm up."

"Sure I won't freeze your neck instead?" Levi rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands between his arms. Eren gave a wry smile.

"I always run hot, sir. I wouldn't really feel it anyways, I don't feel cold much," Eren shrugged. Levi stared at him for a moment.

"Alright fine," Levi gave in, fingers numb under his arms, which hadn't helped one bit. Eren turned away from him and arched his neck forward, unfolding a space between his cloak's hood and his long tan neck. "You sure?"

"Yep."

Levi inched forward, ice cold fingers creeping over the hood slowly. Even a couple inches away Levi could feel heat radiating off the boy. He snuck his fingers into the hood, sliding them down the warmth of Eren's neck until only his wrist showed above the edge of the hood. Eren didn't flinch at all, and leaned his head back against Levi's hand, soft hair tickling the sliver of exposed skin.

It was hot.

Levi could feel his fingers prickling back to life, and he pressed his cold fingertips against the skin of Eren's shoulders and neck, giving a relieved sigh. He could have sworn Eren was smiling, but Hange began testing the kid a moment later, so he didn't comment.

It was brutal testing. Levi felt sorry for the kid when Hange pricked everyone of his fingers, froze one off and then after it grew back, pricked them all again. Eren didn't cry or whine through any of it, only sat there stiffly, Levi's hands down his shirt.

Hange released Eren after a couple hours, and Levi retracted his fingers with reluctance. Eren bowed to them both and then headed out for training with Petra, promising to wipe the dried blood from his fingertips before he grabbed his gear.

Levi stood, fingers still warm, watching the boy's head of silken, sandy blond hair disappear around the corner. Hange raisied an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. They went to lunch quietly together, Levi pressing his now stone-cold fingers against the burning hot soup bowl, eyes on Eren's empty seat, shivering beneath his layers and layers of anti-winter clothing.

Levi piled blankets upon blankets on his bed that night, still shivering well after he fell asleep, and when he woke up, he could barely even manage to pull on his clothes, he was shaking so hard. He finally pulled on his last boot and headed down to Eren's basement, hands bumping against the railing as they trembled.

"O-oi, Eren!" Levi cursed through the bars. The kid stirred with a groan. Levi glowered at the boy from where he stood, rubbing his arms and knees shaking. "Get up!"

Eren let out another groan before sitting up, rubbing his face. His hair was messy, sticking up in odd places and curled with cow-licks in others. Eren stood up from the bed slowly, tan skin of his back glowing in the low light of the morning. He wore nothing but a pair of low-hanging sweatpants in the winter morning, and Levi felt the scowl deeper into his face.

"Cold Captain?" Eren yawned, scratching his stomach. Levi felt his lip twitch down, making a displeased sound in his throat. He opened the door with clumsy fingers, which were ungulfed suddenly into a pair of warm hands as Eren stood in front of him, eyes blinking heavily.

"What are you doing-?!"

"Your hands are f-f-f-f-f-freezing Captain," Eren yawned again, letting out a small sigh of content as his held Levi's fingers in his palms. Levi glared, but couldn't find the will power to take his ice cold fingers from the oven of Eren's.

Finally, when Levi regained feeling in his fingers, Eren dropped his hands away, turning to grab his clothes. Levi stood in silence, hands exactly where Eren left them, hanging in the air. As Eren finished dressing, he looked up at his Captain, before he smiled.

Eren stood, reaching out his won hands, taking Levi's cold fingers into his palms again, and they stood for a moment, Levi staring at Eren's neck and Eren staring at Levi.

"Thanks," Levi grumbled, fingers hot and to the point of sweating. Eren nodded, releasing them and dropping his hands back to his sides.

"Any time."

 

It had now come to the point where every chance he got, Levi would sneak his fingers somewhere into Eren's body, weather it be his neck while he was sitting down, between his arms when he was standing, or holding his hands as they walked together down the halls.

Levi kept the boy with him always, but not only because Eren was one hell of a space heater, but because Levi, he begrudgingly admitted to himself, really fucking liked him.

They were sitting together in a meeting, Eren holding his hands under the desk to keep his fingers warm, when Levi suddenly felt bold.

He wiggled his fingers through Eren's and pulled their hands down until they rested on his thigh. Eren gave him a look from the corner of his eye. Levi didn't aknowledge it, and instead continued along the path until he slipped his hand directly between Eren's thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. Eren gave a quiet intake of breath, hand tight on his wrist.

Levi kept his hand between Eren's thighs all the way through the meeting, knowing full well the blush on Eren's face didn't receed one bit throughout. When the meeting was over, Eren could hardly meet his eyes as he took his leave to go train with Petra.

Levi smirked.

 

"Eren!" Hange rushed up to him as he held Petra to the ground, breathing hard. She was one hell of a fighter and had kicked him in the face at least five times today. It took almost everything he had in him to be able to even catch her off guard for one moment to get her on her back.

"Yes Squad Leader?" He asked, stading up and offering a hand to Petra. She accepted and let herself be pulled up, brushing off her clothes as Eren turned to the scientist.

"Levi collapsed just now-"

"Is he okay?!"

"Yes he's fine but I need you to help me-"

"Anything!" Eren nodded vigorously. "How can I help? What can I do? What's wrong with him, is he doing okay?"

"Yes, he's okay, he's just so cold he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I need you to help me warm him up," Hange grabbed his shoulders, looking at him seriously. "He needs your high body temperature, Eren. No one else can warm him up as quickly. However, he's unconcious, and he may not be happy to see you in the same bed when he wakes up."

"As long as he's okay," Eren said firmly. Hange nodded.

 

It was akward, to say the least. Hange left him in his Corporal's room, and here he stood, by his captains bed. Levi was shivering in his sleep, but he looked . . . Eren flushed. He looked beautiful. His silky black hair fanned out over the pillow, his skin smooth as glass, as pale as marble.

Eren stood a moment more before going to the chair in the room and pulling off his cloak, jacket and, after a moment of hesitation, his shirt, folding them neatly before pulling off his boots and straps, leaving them beside the chair, before moving back over to the bed.

He stared at his Captain a moment longer, goosebumps rising along his skin. He was, by no means, cold at all, quiet the opposite actually. Eren contemplated the bed for a moment. A rather large one, with black sheets and thick black comforters, and Levi was centered in the middle of it. Eren smiled for a moment. Levi had obivously never shared a bed before.

Eren pulled the covers up on the side, and moved to sit on the side of the bed. Levi frowned in his sleep, and Eren paused for a moment, holding his breath. Levi's brow smoothed out a second later and Eren shuffled deeper into the bed, pulling the covers up. Eren lifted his arm up and moved closer to to his Captain. He wasn't expecting when Levi rolled over and bumped into him.

Eren held his breath again, eyes wide. Levi lay still for a moment, breathing deeply, before Eren decided it was clear to keep moving. He settled his arm around Levi's shoulders, wrapping his other arm around his Captain's waist.

It was hardly comfortable, and Eren frowned. With further consideration, he reached down and grabbed his Captains leg, bringing it up over his hip. He brought Levi's other arm around his waist, before replacing his hand on the small of the older man's back.

This was much better. Eren was more comfortable, and he had more of his burning skin pressing against Levi's freezing. Levi was quickly warming up, trembling becoming less and less noticable, until they were completely gone.

Eren felt that he had satisfied his job, and was about to leave when sleep suddenly overwhelmed him. With heavy eyes, Eren grabbed the back of Levi head and tucked it under his chin before sighing softly and giving in to sleep.

 

Eren woke early in the morning, something squeezing around him tightly. He blinked his eyes open softly, sighing out a long yawn as something tightened around him more. Eren looked down to the man wrapped tightly around him.

Levi was frowning in his sleep, hands clawing at Eren's back, almost as if he was scared Eren was going to get away. His legs were tight around Eren's, head nuzzling into his neck. Eren shook Levi's shoulder softly. "Captain. Captain."

"Mm," Levi grumbled, pressing closer.

"Captain, please let me go-"

"You willing came into my bedroom, and my bed Eren," Levi said suddenly, breath hot against his neck. Eren felt his face ignite, back going stiff. "Do you think I'm really going to just let you walk out of here?"

"Captain! I-"

"Eren," Levi mumbled, hands sliding down his back, fingers edging down his hips, lips dragging along the skin of his neck. "Eren."

"Captain," Eren flushed. His hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders, neck arching. "Captain I-"

"Levi?" Someone called through the door. Both whipped their heads to look at it, eyes wide. "Levi? It's Erwin. We have a meeting in ten minutes, be ready in five."

Levi groaned into Eren's neck, the boy flushing. "You're coming with, they're doing it in that damned chamber with no fireplaces."

"Y-yes sir."

 

Levi had gotten selfish. He openly asked for Eren to warm him up now. He would march up to him in the hallways and say something like 'Warm my hands' or 'Put your hands over my ears' or 'Open your cloak, my arms are cold'.

Eren complied with every request without reluctance or hesitation, and this pleased Levi to no end. Of course, he was beyond ready to make Eren his, however, whenever he tried, either someone interupted or Eren would be whisked away in a moment's notice.

So, he would need to wait for the right moment. Today, his birthday, was the right day.

Levi stormed down the hall, looking for the damned kid who escaped from him just moment's later. Eren had appeared at his door in the commotion of everyone else trying to get in their 'Happy Birthday's' just outside his door, handed him a small, wrapped present and disappeared. Levi opened it, a grey and white scarf unraveling in his hands with a pair of thick knit, grey cloves, before he shoved his way through the crowd and had gone thundering after the kid.

He burst into the dining hall, sending the 'birthday song' singing Oluo away from him with a shove as he searched around for the kid. Eren had a tray in his hand and was heading towards his friends table. Levi glowered.

"Oi! Eren!"

The kid looked back at him, eyebrows raised. Levi held up the gloves, the scarf already around his neck and shook them as he pushed his way over to the kid.

"What the hell are these?"

"Gloves, so your hands will be warm, and I won't be hindering you any longer," Eren smiled, tilting his head questioningly as Levi came to a stop not an inch away from him. Levi squinted up at him and the kid colored. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"My lips are cold Eren," Levi crossed his arms. "Fix it."

Eren dropped his tray on the ground, grabbing Levi's face and pulling him up, smashing their lips together. Levi gripped the back of his neck hard, pulling him closer and prying his mouth open. They were impossibly close, clawing at each other to get closer, clear lines dripping down Eren's chin. His tongue was soft and pliant against Levi's, and they kissed and kissed and kissed until they couldn't anymore, pulling back with a soft smack.

"All better Captain?" Eren asked softly in the dead quiet room. Levi smirked.

"The rest of my is cold Eren, how will you take responsibility?" Levi whispered against his lips, having forgotten anyone else in the world existed. Eren smiled, leaning down to kiss him again.

"By letting you do anything you want to me."


End file.
